


Dear Jimin

by skytimil



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Letters from reader to Jimin, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytimil/pseuds/skytimil
Summary: Where you write some letters to the love of your life.





	1. Dear Jimin (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this some years ago, and I found it on my computer. After I read it I thought I should upload this because I really liked it! I hope you find this interesting  
> The chapters are really small, they are simply just letters.

“Dear Jimin,

I remember like it was yesterday. Our school days.

Me, a mere basketball player who showed herself to the world, and you, the intelligent, unarmed little boy who hid behind the books.

I had never known you until the day I saw you on the floor, full of scratches and bruises, surrounded by your books and notes. I can not deny how much my heart squeezed when I saw you like that, so I ran to you, in that dark corner of the school and I helped you.

I asked you about ten times if you were alright, you always nodded, you seemed afraid of something. I smiled at you and for the first time, you looked at me too, and I could see a smile growing on your face.

You thanked me.

With love,  
someone that wishes you the greatest luck in the world.”


	2. Dear Jimin (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! I hope you enjoy it!

"Dear Jimin,  
Maybe, in a painful way, this is how I learn from my mistakes, isn’t it?  
After I had helped you, I took you to the school infirmary, and I did not leave until the nurse told you that you could leave. And it took hours. I didn’t know why I stayed, but what happened was me standing there by your side.  
You have repeated the question a million times, "Why don’t you leave?" But not in an evil tone, just confused.  
I liked looking at you. Your outstanding cheeks and your attractive lips. Your eyes and your brown hair. I might have stared at you too much, and I only noticed it when I noticed a little red tone on your cheeks and when you asked me why I was looking at you.  
This time I laughed, saying that I thought you were cute.  
You blushed even more, with a smile, no matter how small, to haunt your face.  
You thanked me.  
With love,  
someone who has never forgotten you."


	3. Dear Jimin (part three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

"Dear Jimin,

The greatest torture is not physical. It's the psychological one. However, it was both physically and psychologically that you left me. And I don’t know what to do without you.

Days had gone by, whenever you passed by me and I smiled at you, I saw a smile pull the corners of your lips.

I don’t know if it was because of this or not, but more and more I noticed something strange happening with you, so I decided one day, to follow you. Maybe it was not the smartest idea I've ever had, and I  know, to the other people, I would definitely look like a stalker, but I could not help but feel worried.

It was then that I saw you enter a kind of gym. I was not sure if I should go in, and I spent a good few minutes thinking about what to do, but what is certain is that it was exactly what I did.

I went in, and I lost myself when I saw you in a ring, in a gray shirt, already a little sweaty on the back, while you beat the boxing gloves on the man I thought was your coach.

I really felt that I did not stop looking at you for even one second. I watched your arms, which were still not very muscular, I observed the way you bite your bottom lip to concentrate and your gaze fixed on your goal. I looked at you so deeply that I only came back to myself when I realized that you were looking at me, and that you were coming towards me.

I did not know if the red tone on your face was one of embarrassment or effort, but I smiled at you.

You smiled back, and I did not quite understand why, but

You thanked me. 

With love,  
someone who keeps thinking about you."


	4. Dear Jimin (part four)

“Dear Jimin,

I wonder if you still remember me, if it hurt you, leaving me like that. I also wonder if you receive these letters from among the thousands.

I don’t know how it happened, but soon the boys who practiced bullying with you stopped doing it. I don’t know if I was any help at this point of your life, but I like to think I was.

We went out for the first time a few weeks after I followed you to the gym. You took me to your dance class, where I remember being very impressed with your at ease and how good you were.

We ended up having dinner in a small restaurant nearby where, apparently, you had gone several times, because the lady already knew you and I felt that she was happy to see you with someone else. With me…

You thanked me.

With love,

someone who still doesn’t forget you.”


End file.
